


Thank God

by HobbitatHogwarts



Series: Season 2: All the Different Ways We Could Have Gotten the Peggy/Daniel Kiss [7]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 2x08, Angst, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitatHogwarts/pseuds/HobbitatHogwarts
Summary: "Peggy's wearing the same clothes she was yesterday, her hair is dishevelled, and when her sunken eyes meet his, Daniel can tell she’s exhausted. But she’s visibly unharmed. She’s alive. The breath he didn’t know he was holding leaves him in one long breath."Takes place in 2x08 "The Edge of Mystery."





	Thank God

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like posting anything shorter than 1,000 words, but this is all I had for this one. I've got some longer ones in the works!

As Daniel slams the door of his car so hard the whole frame shakes, he knows he needs to calm down. He trusts Peggy not to do anything stupid - well no that’s not true at all; he trusts Jarvis to keep her from doing anything stupid and life threatening. But Peggy didn’t show up at the SSR this morning, at her usual annoyingly early time - 5 minutes before Daniel gets in, like it’s just to spite him. Though he can’t say he minds horribly, when it means they get to share a coffee and a quiet moment together before the rest of the LA office shows up. But when Daniel came into work this morning, two fancy coffees in hand from the new place around the corner, she was nowhere to be found, and there were no messages from Jarvis. 

He starts to make his way to the front door of Stark’s disgustingly large mansion when he’s stopped in his tracks. Blood. Blood that wasn’t on the driveway last time he was here. He rushes over to the stain, kneeling down, crutch in his hand. It’s fresh, and there’s lots of it. Daniel’s heart starts to hammer, his mouth going dry. Peggy. He can’t lose her, not now. Not when he’s finally worked up the courage to make his move, and when he’s mostly confident she may actually accept him. 

There’s the sound of a motor coming up the street. Daniel stands ungraciously, hand on his gun. The yellow car pulls up into the driveway. It’s one of Starks, and Daniel squints against the morning sun to try and see the driver. But he can’t make them out. The car stops and he approaches it, slowly pulling his pistol out. The door opens, and there’s the sound of a heel hitting the pavement. 

Peggy walks out of the car. 

She’s wearing the same clothes she was yesterday, her hair is dishevelled, and when her sunken eyes meet his, he can tell she’s exhausted. But she’s visibly unharmed. She’s alive. The breath he didn’t know he was holding leaves him in one long breath. He rushes forward in determined strides, as she closes the car door behind her. 

“Thank god you’re alright.” and he grabs her by the waist, pulling him to her. Her mouth meets his and she lets out a surprised sound. But then her arms come around his neck, her hands immediately going to his hair. He pushes her backwards until her back hits the car door, and he pins her to it. He kisses her hard, his body pressing against her. This isn’t how he had imagined doing this for the first time, hard and rough, and controlled by the fear of the moment, but it’s still everything he had hoped for and more. Her mouth is warm on his, her body soft and responsive to his. He finally pulls back, his leg demanding some relief. He looks at Peggy. Her lips are red and swollen, her hair is even more of a mess than before, and she has a dazzling look on her face. 

“Thank god.” he says again, and before he can say anything else, she’s pulled him forward for another kiss. He runs his tongue on her lower lip and she lets him in. She tastes like coffee but he can’t say he minds. He’s kissing Peggy Carter and she’s holding onto him for dear life. He pulls back again, this time to run his hands over her body. 

“Are you hurt?” his hand comes to cup the smooth skin of her cheek. Her hand comes to rest over his, her head leaning into his touch. 

“No, I’m alright.” she looks up at him smiling. Then her smile fades. “What happened to you?” she moves forward, thumb coming to trace his bandaged cut. 

“Vernon Masters isn’t above ordering a good fashioned beatdown.” he explains, sighing. He takes hold of her hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. Peggy’s lower lip wobbles, before she rushes forward, her face pressing against Daniel’s chest. Daniel looks down shocked, wrapping his arms around her. His hand comes to smooth down her hair, pulling her closer. As he looks at Howard’s car, his eyes fall on the blood stained pavement again. “What happened?” he whispers. 

“Ana Jarvis.”


End file.
